


Brighter than the sun

by Weeb_4_life



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_4_life/pseuds/Weeb_4_life
Summary: Awkward sokka and awkward zuko
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

3rd _POV, at the Jasmine Dragon_

* * *

”Hi, what can I get for you today?” Zuko questions

“Umm, a cup of tea?” Sokka says

“What kind of tea?” Zuko questions.

Sokka looks up at the menu “... a cup of jasmine tea.” Sokka says

“Ok? 1 up of jasmine tea comes up to a total of 2.50.” Zuko says

“Here!” Sokka says as he hands over a 5, Zuko goes and grabs it and puts the money away.

“Here’s your Jasmine tea, have a nice day!” Zuko says while smiling brightly.

Sokka stops and is dumbfounded by how attractive he is when he smiles. He stays like that for a moment until zuko calls out to him.

“Are u ok?” zuko questions.

“Umm yeah, I’m fine perfectly fine, haha!” Sokka says flustered “I’m just gonna go....” he says awkwardly as he bolts out of The tea shop.

Zuko stands there confused about the whole situation, then gets to the next customer.

_Sokka POV_

* * *

I rushed out of the tea shop as fast as I could.

‘Why did I say that!’ I say to myself as I think back to what happened.

I blush profusely as i think of his smile

‘No, no sokka! I can’t just go falling for him after I talked to him for not even 5 minutes!’ I say as I walk to my shared house.

_at the gangs house_

* * *

Sokka shuts the front door as he sighs and takes off his shoes.

”Sokka is that you!” His sister karats calls out

“Yes!” He calls back, he goes up to the living room where he is greeted with Katara, her boyfriend Aang and Toph.

”you ok, sokka?” Aang asks

”no, I just made a complete fool out of myself in front of a cute guy!” He exclaimed as he slouched into the couch:

”Oh, what happened?” katara questions.

”well.” Sokka explains the story to them.

Toph bursts out laughing “OmG, I cant!” She exclaims as she falls over laughing 

“yeah, yeah laugh at my pain.” Sokka says pouting

”oh, sokka it fine.” Katara says “you can just go back and make a better impression.” She says

”no! I can’t ever go back I’ll die of embarrassment!” Sokka cries out

”welp than just deal with it.” Katara says while going back to her conversation with Aang.

Sokka gets up from the couch and goes to his bedroom to wallow in his self embarrassment.


	2. 2nd meeting

_The next day_

* * *

Sokka, Toph and Katara are relaxing in when Aang comes in with news.

”hey guys.” Aang calls out “Azula is having a meet up thing with her friendship and wants to know if we’ll come.” He says.

they all agree and aang texts her back “Azula says their meeting up at her place in an hour, so I'd get ready.”

”ok.” okka says and gets up to get ready. 

_later_

* * *

“Is everyone ready!” Katara calls out. “Sokka hurry up!” She says impatiently 

“coming!” Sokka calls out going down the stairs “let’s go!” He says as they head to Azulas place.

_later at Azulas meet up_

* * *

“Ok, so-“ Azula starts to say to the group as the front door opens 

Sokka turns to the door, and guess who comes through the door. The cute tea guy!

”oh zuko, your home early!” Azula says surprised

”yep, uncle let me go early. Anyway what’s going on?” Zuko questions looking around the room meeting sokka eyes for a moment.

Sokka immediately gets flustered and looks the other way

”oh! These are my friends.” Azula turns towards us “ everyone this is Zuko!” She turns back to zuko “zuko, everyone!” She says “you can join if u want.” She says

“who’s he?” Suki asks “oh He’s my older brother.” Azula says 

“Sokka you good?” Toph asks 

“it’s him!” He exclaims to toph

”who?” Toph questions

”the cute tea guy!” He says

“oh him.” Toph says with a menacing look on her face.

”what are yo-“ sokka try’s to ask but Toph was already on her way to zuko. 

“No toph!” Sokka says but she already made it to zuko and was dragging him over here.

Sokka looks around if he could escape somehow but Toph and Zuko were already here.

_sokka’s POV_

* * *

when Toph and zuko came over here Zuko looked very confused and Toph looked very smug.

”zuko, you’ve already met sokka go converse!” She says as she pushes zuko into me, and goes off to somewhere.

”OmG! I’m so sorry for her dragging you and stuff.” I say looking at zuko then moving my gaze to the ground.

”it’s ok.” Zuko says “we met at the tea shop right? I’m zuko.” He says while holding his hand out

”umm... I’m sokka!” I say as I nervously and shakes his hand.

”please go on a date with me!” I say accidentally out loud. Immediately regretting it.

Zuko begins giggling “ your funny, sokka!” He says

”no I’m serious!” I exclaimed to zuko flustered. 

Zuko looks at me confused “Really?” Zuko questions in disbelief.

”yes, really!” I say determined while blushing.

zuko stops for a moment as if thinking. “Sure.” He says.

”what?” I say, I must be dreaming no way did he say yes to a date with me.

”yes, I’ll go on a date with you sokka.” Zuko says to me, he suddenly grabs my hand and takes out a pen from his bag and writes something on my hand.

”here’s my number, text me to meetup and the time.” He says as he walks away smirking at me.

Dumbfounded I just stand there confused at what just happened. Zuko a hot guy is going a date with me!!

I can’t believe it, I need to thank Toph later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad it’s my first story on Ao3, but I hope you enjoy


End file.
